unitedislandfandomcom-20200214-history
United Island Book of Law
The United Island Book of Law is the official documentation of propositions by the Congress of the United Island, passed and failed. The book is stored in a secure room in the Government Center in Island City. As of February 9, 2017, the Book of Law contains twenty-four propositions, seventeen of which remain national law. The first thirteen propositions were proposed during the First Continental Congress near Eden, on December 19, 2016. These laws officially founded the United Island as a sovereign nation state, and established the basic laws of the land. Contents Proposition I The first proposition in the Book of Law was proposed by Malachi_Brown and MayorSamuel on December 19, 2016. Proposition I was passed by a unanimous vote of 3-0. Proposition II The second proposition in the Book of Law was proposed by MayorSamuel on December 19, 2016. Proposition II passed by a unanimous vote of 3-0. This proposition, along with Proposition IX, established Eden as the national capital. It became obsolete on December 28, when the United Island Government Center was completed and Island City became the national capital. Proposition III The third proposition in the Book of Law was proposed by backpack5689 on December 19, 2016. It was highly controversial, as it attempted to circumnavigate MayorSamuel's right to vote. The proposition failed by a vote of 2-1. Malachi_Brown initially voted yay, but later changed his vote. Proposition IV Proposition IV, known as "Castle Doctrine," was proposed by backpack5689 on December 19, 2016. It was passed by a unanimous vote of 3-0. Proposition V Proposition V was proposed by MayorSamuel on December 19, 2016. It was passed by a vote of 2-0, with backpack5689 abstaining. This proposition originally set the period of inactivity to one week. Proposition VI Proposition VI was proposed by Malachi_Brown on December 19, 2016, as a response to MayorSamuel's controversial Proposition V. The proposition was passed by a unanimous vote of 3-0. Proposition VII Proposition VII was proposed by MayorSamuel, the founder of Bailism, on December 19, 2016. Both backpack5689 and Malachi_Brown abstained from the vote, resulting in the proposition being passed by a single vote. On December 29, Proposition VII was repealed by Proposition XVII. Proposition VIII Proposition VIII was proposed by MayorSamuel on December 19, 2016. It was passed by a unanimous vote of 3-0. Proposition IX Proposition IX was proposed by MayorSamuel on December 19, 2016. It was passed by a unanimous vote of 3-0. This proposition, along with Proposition II, established Eden as the national capital. It became obsolete on December 28, when the United Island Government Center was completed and Island City became the national capital. Proposition X Proposition X was proposed by MayorSamuel on December 19, 2016 to outlaw griefing. It was passed by a unanimous vote of 3-0. Proposition XI Proposition XI was proposed by MayorSamuel on December 19, 2016. It was passed by a unanimous vote of 3-0, establishing Big River as a protected reservation. Proposition XII Proposition XII, which attempted to outlaw teleportation, was proposed by backpack5689 on December 19, 2016. It failed after the split Congress voted two nays and one yay, with MayorSamuel abstaining. Proposition XIII Proposition XIII was proposed by Malachi_Brown on December 19, 2016. The proposition passed 3-1. While Proposition XIII is still in effect, it is seldom enforced and bartering remains the dominant method of trade in the United Island. This was the final proposition of the First Continental Congress. Proposition XIV Proposition XIV, which essentially attempted to grant Bailists the right to murder, was proposed by Malachi_Brown on December 21, 2016. The vote was split 2-2, and the proposition failed. Proposition XV After a long debate in Congress, the green, white, and blue striped flag design proposed by MayorSamuel was selected as the official flag of the United Island. Four congress members voted for the design, which was approved on December 28, 2016. Proposition XVI Proposition XVI granted Calverox a seat in Congress. Proposed by MayorSamuel, the proposition was passed 4-0 on December 29, 2016. Proposition XVII After Malachi_Brown's public renouncement of the New Church of Bailey, opposition to Bailism began to gain momentum in Congress. On December 29, 2016, Malachi_Brown proposed to repeal Proposition VII. The vote was shrouded in confusion, as Malachi_Brown himself initially abstained. After a recount, it was concluded that Proposition XVII had passed 3-2, banning any national religion. Proposition XVIII Following Malachi_Brown's Proposition XVII victory in Congress, he proposed another proposition on December 31 to establish a federal police force to be stationed in Malachi Tower. Proposition XVIII was immediately hit with criticism. It failed with five nays and one yay. Proposition XIX Proposition XIX was backpack5689's attempt at compromise with Malachi_Brown, after the failure of Proposition XVIII. This was harshly criticized, even by MayorSamuel. It failed by a vote of 4-1 on December 31. Proposition XX Proposition XX, known as "Balaam's Law," was Congress's response to the scandalous killing of Balaam the donkey on January 2, 2017. The proposition was proposed by MayorSamuel on January 3, and it passed 5-1. The only nay vote was Synyster_Sl0th, Balaam's assassin. Proposition XXI Proposition XXI was proposed by Synyster_Sl0th on January 3, 2017, to allow players to lose their inventory upon death. The proposition failed by a vote of 5-1, with Synyster_Sl0th as the only yay vote. Proposition XXII Proposition XXII was proposed by MayorSamuel on February 3, 2017, in light of a rising secessionist movement in Staufenberg following the events of ''S1CS v. MayorSamuel. The proposition passed by a vote of 3-1, with S1CS as the only nay vote. Despite Proposition XXII, Staufenberg peacefully seceded from the United Island on that same day. Proposition XXIII Proposition XXIII was hastily proposed by MayorSamuel in an emergency session of Congress on the morning of February 4, 2017. It was passed by a vote of 3-0, and officially recognized Staufenberg as a seperate sovereign entity from the United Island. The proposition was largely a symbolic act, meant to perpetuate the illusion that the U.I. government had remained in control, as Staufenberg had practically seceded from the United Island the night before. Proposition XXIII also revoked the citizenship of S1CS and evicted him as a member of Congress. Proposition XXIV Proposition XXIV granted long-time citizen N0AH__ (then called NoahtheHutt) a seat in Congress, filling the vacancy left by S1CS after his expulsion on February 4. Proposed by MayorSamuel, the proposition was passed by a vote of 3-0 on February 9, 2017. ''Updated March 31, 2017 Category:Government Category:Books